dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror/Tropes
Animated Adaptation: The anime itself, produced by El TV Kadsre Animation. *'Everything's Better with Princesses:' The novel's author, Hinata Kazunori, had one right mind to make the central protagonist, Akari Kagamine, as regal as possible, despite being just a plain-old commoner like the rest of everyone. *'Now Which One Was That Voice:' The anime and its sequel, Akari and Haruki's Child, ended up like this. Only Akari's voice actress was credited, before Andrew Kayos revealed he voiced Haruki and some other characters during a 1995 parliament meeting. Christopher Berger revealed he voiced Nurr D. Wart at the 2003 El Kadsre ComicCon talk. *'Power Dyes Your Hair:' When Akari uses the different powers associated with her, her hair changes to that power's color. Her hairstyle is also arranged to fit that power. *'Power Makes Your Hair Grow:' When Akari is exposed to the Ageing Orbs in order to instantly grow into a beautiful woman, her hair grows an unexpected amount, all the way down to her ankles. *'Rapunzel Hair:' When 4chan launched, there were a lot of discussions about the length of Akari's hair. Akari can choose how long her hair can be, even when she undergoes the transformation, it's still that long. *'She Is All Grown Up:' When Akari grows from a high school girl into a woman ready to be married upon exposure to the ageing orbs. Your Mileage May Vary *'Germans Love David Hasselhoff:' Both the novel and anime are hugely popular in Japan, and it still has fans coming to Glonisla, El Kadsre just to see the Akari Kagamine Magic Show that runs every summer. *'No Problem With Licensed Games:' Akari Kagamine and the Luminous Bricks and Akari Kagamine and the Stick of Alchemy are actually pretty decent, with Luminous Bricks receiving a 73% on Metacritic. Although Stick of Alchemy received mixed reviews (it has a 58% on Metacritic), it's still a good Kiki KaiKai/''Pocky and Rocky'' clone. This was because they were both developed by Seymour Games as the director for both games has read the novel and watched every single episode of the anime. **The novel's characters have had an affinity appearing in Drillimation games: **Akari and Haruki both appeared as unlockable racers in Driller Engine Grand Prix 7, but didn't make the cut in the initial version of Driller Engine Grand Prix 8. They eventually made it in the Ultimate edition of the game. **Haruki would become a playable fighter as DLC for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Akari would appear as an assist trophy, and Akari would join up with him in his Final Smash. *'That One Level:' **Stage 7-9 in Luminous Bricks **Stage 11-8 in Luminous Bricks had a lot of players throwing their controller at the screen due to how freaking difficult it is. First off, there's a row of bricks encased by an entire line of compass bricks, which send it in a random direction. This makes hitting them near-impossible. You are going to playing this stage for a long time. **One stage near the end of Stick of Alchemy had a similar problem too. You have to go through a narrow path and it is filled with ledgehog enemies, which are the fastest in the entire game. You are going to get tired spamming the A button. There are also switches all over the level that widen the area to help you some, but often the ledgehogs will hog the switches and just keep switching them on and off as if to taunt you. Getting through this level without a single death is a big pain, unless you exploit a glitch that lets you jump through enemies with the proper timing. And even then, it hardly helps because you'll probably just land straight into the inevitable ledgehog that was trailing it. Category:Tropes